


Kooh View

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Jasper Hook will be a good father?, King Kooh isn't bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj Kooh tries to protect his family from King Kooh's enemies, but the trespassers have other ideas.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh frowned as Repsaj kissed Ailicec. ‘’Enjoy being with your wife now. You won’t see her a whole lot if my enemies continue to battle me,’’ he said. King Kooh viewed Repsaj turning to him. 

A frown formed on Repsaj’s face. ‘’I guess I won’t be with my daughter after she’s born.’’ He saw King Kooh’s wide eyes. ‘’Why do you look so shocked?’’ Repsaj continued to frown. ‘’I’m looking forward to being a father.’’

‘’Ailicec is pregnant?’’ 

‘’Certainly,’’ Repsaj said.

‘’How do you know you’re going to be the father of a daughter?’’ King Kooh asked. 

‘’I’m not sure. I’m just guessing I’ll protect my daughter with my wife.’’ 

King Kooh’s eyes became wide again the minute he heard footsteps in the pyramid. After looking back, he turned to Repsaj and Ailicec. ‘’Protect me in case enemies are trespassing.’’ His eyes were still on Repsaj as the latter kissed Ailicec again. He smiled at Ailicec. He saw a sudden worried expression on her face.

‘’Repsaj will return to you,’’ King Kooh said. He began to frown. ‘’Maybe!’’ 

Tears formed in Ailicec’s eyes. She saw Repsaj’s scowl.

Repsaj took Ailicec into their chamber. ‘’I’ll return as soon as possible.’’ He kissed her again and departed with his brother.

King Kooh scowled as soon as he saw six enemies. He raised his hook near his face. ‘’You won’t defeat me! This world will never belong to you. Depart!’’ He ran to them.

King Kooh’s enemies scattered. He viewed three enemies running from him. He still scowled as Repsaj followed them. King Kooh faced the other enemies. His smile returned. ‘’Are you prepared to depart from this world?’’ 

After bringing his hook down on one enemy’s sword, King Kooh viewed him fleeing. His smile stretched from ear to ear. He used his hook to disarm the other enemies. King Kooh continued to smile after the enemies fled. *I’ll find out if Repsaj’s enemies are still alive.* He stepped back after the rest of the enemies ran by him.

King Kooh returned to Repsaj’s chamber. He entered it. King Kooh gasped after he viewed a sobbing Repsaj embracing and kissing a disfigured Ailicec. ‘’Your wife is a disfigured spirit?’’ 

Additional tears ran down Repsaj’s face. *Ailicec never died.*

 

The End


End file.
